My Mixed Up World
by Abigail Whitlock
Summary: What would happen if Bella found out the horrible truth about her mother’s past? How would it affect everyone? Edward? Jacob? Her relationship with her parents? Bella/Edward Bella/Jacob Bella/Sam Rated M for Language and Mature
1. Disturbing Truth and Surprise

**My Mixed Up World**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that is related to or in Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga.

**Summary:** What would happen if Bella found out the horrible truth about her mother's past? How would it affect everyone? Edward? Jacob? Her relationship with her parents? [Bella/Edward Bella/Jacob Bella/Sam] Rated M for Language and Mature Content

**Note:** Yes, they are a bit OOC but I have my reasons for doing it.

My first fan fiction that I am allowing people other than my best friend read.

* * *

**Chapter One – Disturbing Truth and Surprise**

**

* * *

  
**

POV: Bella

Lately I had been feeling completely confused, angry constantly, and a complete emotional wreck. Even at the smalls remarks would make me scream with angry or break down and cry. Charlie had it set in his mind that I was pregnant but everyone knew that wasn't the case. Edward and I had finally decided to let Charlie in on the news that we were engaged, surprisingly he wasn't mad about it he just said that I had to be the one to tell Renee. I braved up and called her the same night that we told Charlie, she wasn't exactly as happy as I wished she would have been but gave us her blessing.

Now, three weeks after telling my parents; Renee was coming to visit, saying she really needed to talk to me about something before the wedding. I couldn't understand why she just didn't wait because, we decided that the wedding wasn't going to happen for awhile but she insisted that she come out. Here I am sitting in Charlie's living room waiting for him to return from the airport with Renee. Edward had called me and asked if I wanted him here when they got back but I assured him that I was going to be just fine.

I had just flipped the TV on when I heard Charlie's cruiser pulled into the driveway, I met them at the door and Renee had a look of pain on her face and Charlie looked as if he were going to cry.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked my voice was shaky.

She looked down at her feet as she walked past me, "Hello sweetheart how is Edward?"

I scowled at her, "I know something is wrong, can you just tell me and get it over with!" I hissed, raising my voice.

She shot her head up and glared at me, "You need to work on your attitude Bella."

I shook my head, "I am sorry, just please tell me what is wrong before I lose my mind."

Charlie came back into the room and put his arm over my shoulders. "Let's have a seat first Bells."

We went into the living room and Charlie turned the TV off and sat down in his arm chair, Renee sat down beside me on the couch and took my hand in hers.

"Bella, we – I mean, I have something to tell you." her voice broke when she corrected herself.

I looked over at Charlie and he was trying to cover his tears.

"What is going on?" I pleaded.

"Just listen to me Bella. You know how I got pregnant in high school, with you?"

I nodded. Hoping to god this isn't going to be another sex talk, but I still didn't understand why Charlie was crying.

"Well, I was a bit of an adventurous free spirit back then. Charlie wasn't my first boy friend either."

I cut in. "I didn't think he was…"

She held her finger up to quiet me, than continued. "What I am trying to say is that, Charlie wasn't the first person that I made love to."

Panic overcame me; I didn't want to hear about my mother's past sex life. "Mom, please I don't…"

But she quieted me again. "I wasn't as truthful with Charlie as I should have been back then."

I was completely confused at where she was going with this. "Just spit it out mom!"

"Charlie isn't your father." It was but a whisper but I heard her loud and clear.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" I screamed jumping up from the couch.

"I cheated on Charlie a few weeks after we got together… and by the time I found out that I was pregnant…"

I looked at her in disbelieve. "How can Charlie not be my dad!?"

"I'm not Bells…" he voice broke.

I couldn't hold back my tears or my anger anymore. "So, my whole life you both have been lying to me!? How could you!" I was facing Renee now. "And of all times to tell me this…"

"Bella could you please sit down so we can talk about this…" Renee was reaching for my hand and I pulled away, I had to get out of here.

I turned to leave but Renee called to me. "Bella please, don't you want to know who your true father is?" she looked at me with pleading tear filled eyes.

"As far as I am concerned, Charlie will always be my father. But as for you… how could you keep something like this from me?"

"I am sorry Bella." She dropped her head.

I started to slam the door when I heard her yell for me again.

"Bella, it is Joshua Uley!"

My heart sank, Joshua Uley? As in Sam Uley's father? My father? And the tears began to pour from my eyes, I had to get away from here and I wasn't going to come back. But where could I go? Edward, the first person that crossed my mind… no I couldn't, how would he feel about me now that I am the sister of one of his mortal enemies? I need to see Sam, I needed answers.

I climbed into my truck, turning the key in the ignition and it roared to life. Pulling away from the curb I spotted Renee running from the front door, I didn't even slow up instead I pushed my old truck to its limits. I knew Alice would probably see me disappearing soon but I could care less at this point, I was going to La Push no matter what anyone said to me. I was so angry and upset that my hands were trembling and I could barely see the road through my tears but I kept driving. I passed the first little house in La Push and knew I was home free from the Cullens coming after me.

I pulled up in front of Jacob's house and killed my truck, not getting out but sitting there… trembling, scared, hurt, pissed off and crying. I know even know why I stopped here, Jake hates me now… I reached for the keys to start my truck when my door flew open and there stood a very confused and very angry Jacob.

"What the hell are you doing here Bella?" he glared down at me.

The tears stopped now and I became enraged. "Oh I don't know Jacob! I just thought that maybe my best friend could understand me when I was hurting. I guess I was wrong though!" I threw my arms in the air.

His face dropped from angry to concern and he looked down at my hands then looked up at me.

"Bella, are you okay? What happened? Why are you shaking… it's almost as if…" he trailed off.

"Never mind Jacob, move so I can leave, I need to go speak with my brother if you don't mind!" I snapped, pushing him out of my door.

He looked at me like I had lost it, "Brother? You don't have a brother Bella."

I scoffed, "I actually do, you know you buddy Sam. Yeah, turns out my mother is a complete whore and I am Sam's little sister."

His eyes widened. "Bella... I don't…"

I clenched my jaw and pushed him out of the way, walking past him towards Sam and Emily's house. he quickly caught up with me and looked at me concerned again.

"What?" I hissed through my teeth.

"Are you sure Bella?"

"About what?" I snapped.

"About Sam, are you really his sister?"

"Apparently so, Renee just dropped the bomb on me and Charlie sat there and cried!"

I kept walking and Jake had stopped but I wasn't going to.

When I reached Sam's house, Embry and Quil were sitting on the front porch. Quil looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey Bells," but his smile quickly faded when he noticed the anger on my face.

Jacob ran past me and got in front of the door, blocking my way.

"Stay out here Bells," he turned to Embry and motioned for him to come over to me. "Sam!"

Sam came running out the door, knocking Jacob forward and then stopped. "What, what is going on out here?!" he demanded.

"Hello there, brother." I hissed.

He looked at me dumbfounded. "What are you talking about Bella?"

"Why don't you call my mother… she will tell you all about how her and … our father, fucked around when they were younger."

I heard gasps coming from Embry and Quil, whom were now positioned on each side of me.

Jacob nudged Sam's arm, "Look at her body, tremors."

"It can't be…" Sam shook his head.

"If she is really your sister… then yeah." Jake whispered back.

"What the hell are you guys talking about!?" I shouted.

"Bella, could you please calm yourself down." Sam urged.

I scoffed, "Calm myself, why do I need to calm myself?"

"Because, we don't want you to hurt anyone." His face was a mask of concern.

"The only people I would like to hurt is Renee and Joshua! I had a perfect father and now Charlie is a mess!"

My arms were shaking uncontrollably now and it felt like my head was going to split in half. I had to close my eyes and I took deep breaths that didn't even faze me. Then I sharp pain cut through all of my limbs and it felt like they were all on fire, and the next thing I saw was shreds of blue fabric that resembled my shirt, falling to the ground in front of me.

* * *

**Read&Review Please!!!**

**All reviews are welcome, including anonymous one!**

**I want to know what everyone thinks so far!**

**Luv Abby  
**


	2. Broken Heart

**My Mixed Up World

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that is related to or in Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga.

**Summary:** What would happen if Bella found out the horrible truth about her mother's past? How would it affect everyone? Edward? Jacob? Her relationship with her parents? [Bella/Edward Bella/Jacob Bella/Sam] Rated M for Language and Mature Content

**Note:** Yes, they are a bit OOC but I have my reasons for doing it.

* * *

**Chapter Two – Broken Heart**

POV: Bella

_Bells? Are you okay?_ - Embry

_What!? What the hell just happened to me!? _I shrieked.

_Welcome to the pack, sis. _- Same

_Oh. My. God. _- Bella

I looked down to see two rather small white paws, I raised my hand and the paw moved. What the hell have I become!?

Embry and Quil laughed.

_Shut the hell up you two!_ I shouted.

They both stopped instantly.

_Yeah, she is definitely the sister of the alpha._ Leah snorted.

_Oh no, I don't want this! This cannot be happening to me!_

_I am sorry Bella but it did. _Sam chimed in.

_But I am supposed to marry Edward in a few months! What am I going to do about this!? _I shrieked, raising my paw and shaking it at them.

They just laughed.

_I honestly don't find this funny in the least._ I huffed.

_Oh come on Bella, we are going to go phase back. Leah, take Bella into the clearing and help her phase. Since you are the only other girl and I honestly don't want to see my sister naked._ Sam laughed.

I followed Leah into the small clearing past the trees behind Sam's house and we stopped.

_Okay, I am going to phase and show you how it feels. Try to mock it, okay?_

I nodded.

I felt her calming and loving thoughts; back when she and Sam were still together, memories of her father… and then she slowly appeared in front of me in her human form.

"Okay, try it Bella." She said.

I nodded and let myself relax and think of all the wonderful things in my life. Thoughts of hanging out on the beach with Jacob, spending the night in the freezing with both Edward and Jacob the night before the fight, riding my bike with Jake. And then I felt myself mold and I was standing on two feet again.

"That was fast." Leah looked at me surprised.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No, that was amazing; it took me days to phase back… Embry a week." She laughed.

"Oh, so I did good?"

She nodded.

Then I realized we were both standing here naked and I quickly tried to cover myself, Leah just laughed.

"You might as well get used to it Bella, and if you are embarrassed now, wait until you see a bunch of naked guys." She snorted.

I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"Emily will have some clothes we can borrow, come on. I promise we can sneak in without the boys seeing."

I followed behind her and we slid in the kitchen door and ran up the stairs and into Emily and Sam's room. Sitting on the bed were two outfits laid out.

"She is a life saver." Leah breathed a sigh of relief.

We changed into the clothes, but I had to dig through and find some new pants because her jeans were just too long and too big for me. I found a pair of really short shorts and pulled them on, I had no other choice. After changing we headed down stairs and Emily met us at the bottom, she kept asking if I was okay and I assured her that I was just dandy.

We walked into the living room, me following behind Leah and when I looked up from the floor everyone was staring at me. I looked around at everyone but when I met Jacob's big brown eyes everything stopped. I couldn't hear anyone else, I didn't see anyone else it was like the world had stopped around us and only me and Jake existed in this time and place. I strong hand shaking my arm brought me out of it. I shook my head to clear my thought but I could only see Jake's smiling face plastered all over it.

I groaned, "What the hell was that exactly?"

Emily laughed, "I know that face."

Everyone was laughing now, except Jake and me. Jake was just smiling at me.

"You imprinted Bells." Embry laughed.

Quil groaned, "Why couldn't she look at me first…" he mumbled under his breath.

"What are you talking about? I couldn't have imprinted…I just can't…" I started rambling.

"Too bad you did, looks like we need to have a talk with the leech now." Sam groaned.

Jake patted his lap and gestured to me, it was like I wasn't in control of myself; I just walked straight over and sat down, cuddling up to him.

"What am I going to do Jake?" I whispered.

"Do what your heart tells you to Bells." He kissed my forehead.

I smiled and tucked my face into the crook of his neck, breathing in his wonderful musky, woodsy pine scent. I placed a small kiss on his neck and I felt him squirm underneath me, wrapping his strong arms around my waist and adjusting me so I was facing him. He placed a soft kiss on my lips but bite my bottom lip lightly as he pulled away.

Sam cleared his throat. "Jake, watch what you are doing around me, remember she is my sister." then he eyed me, I gave an apologetic look. "We need to have a meeting with the Cullens."

My heart sunk and I quit breathing. I have no idea how I am going to explain this to Edward. I mean the wolf part, he might be ok with but the imprint part… yeah, I am dead…beyond dead even, I am buried, six feet under.

I was startled out of my mental meltdown when the phone rang, jumping in Jake's lap. He laughed and pulled me in closer to his chest.

"Hello?" Sam's voice said coming from the kitchen.

"Yeah Billy, she is here."

"Well, I am sure Charlie told you about her father."

Oh god, Charlie, I feel terrible for leaving him like that.

"Yeah, Billy… she is a part of the pack now."

I smiled when he said that and Jake snuck in another kiss.

"Alright, I will tell her."

"Sure, bye Billy."

Sam came walking into the living room.

"Bella, me and Jake will take you back to Charlie's house to pick up her things."

"I can't stay with Charlie anymore?" I asked.

Sam shook his head, "I don't think that would be a good idea. So, Billy offered for you to move in with him and Jake." He glared at Jake.

I giggled, he is already in big brother mode; how cute.

"So, we will pick up your things and drop them off at Billy's then we are going to call a meeting with the Cullens. Because, you know if you don't check in with the leech." I glared at him. "I mean, Edward, then he has the possibility to come looking for you."

I nodded.

"Come on Jake, let's go."

Embry and Quil stood up, "Can we come?" they both asked.

Sam looked at me.

"I don't care, I am sure Charlie wouldn't mind seeing them." I smiled toward the two.

They both smiled back.

Jake stood up from the chair; me still wrapped in his arms and carried me out of the house and into Sam's truck.

Embry and Quil got into the back and I sat in between Sam and Jake. I held Jake's hand the whole way there and when we passed the treaty line I caught I glimpse of a silver car in the side mirror. I squeezed Jake's hand tighter.

"Don't worry Bella; he wouldn't start anything with us. But, we need you to stay away from all of them. Their scent alone will make you go completely bloodlust." Sam said.

"But, I have to talk to him…"

"Not alone you aren't… where you go, we go." Jake said pulling my hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

When we pulled up in front of Charlie's house, I noticed that that silver Volvo had stopped right behind us. Embry and Quil were both in a crouched position, ready to spring if something were to happen. The driver side door of the Volvo flew open and Edward stepped out, the look of pure fury on his porcelain face. I felt my stomach drop and I just wanted to run away, hide from everyone.

Jake squeezed my hand, "Calm down Bella, you are okay."

I nodded, not noticing that my hands were trembling.

Jake stepped out of the truck and pulled me along with him, his fingers laced with mine; Edward stood in front of us.

He looked down at our hands and the fury was now gone and was replaced with sadness. "Bella? What are you-"

Edward was now reaching for me and his scent hit me like a million pieces of glass, slicing away at my senses. I wrinkled my nose and Jake pulled my behind him.

"Jacob, move and let my fiancé go." Edward demanded.

"I cannot do that Edward. It isn't safe."

"Isn't safe!?" Edward exploded, "What the hell are you talking about!? You know I would never hurt her! Let go of her hand so we can leave." He shouted, grabbing my wrist and I jumped at his icy touch.

"Stop, please Edward… just leave." I sobbed into Jake's back.

I couldn't believe this, the guy that I was meant to married and be with for eternity; I couldn't even stand the touch of his hand now.

"Bella…" Edward's voice broke. "What are you saying? H-have you changed your mind?"

"Edward, please leave." I blubbered between sobs burying my face into Jake's back.

Jake shirted at the same time I heard Edward take a step closer.

"I told you it is not safe."

"Why do you keep saying that Jacob?" Edward demanded.

"I know if I move right now the smell of you might make her want to rip your throat out. Not that I would care but it would upset her if she did it." Jake stiffened.

"And what the hell is that suppose to mean!?" Edward raised his voice even more.

I heard growls coming from Embry and Quil. I shot a glare in their direction, "Shut it you two!" I snapped and they fell back.

Sam laughed, "No denying her there, she has the alpha thing down."

"Alpha, what?" Edward sounded confused.

I pulled myself to stand beside Jake; I needed to face Edward when I told him this.

"Edward… I found out some things earlier today that I wasn't really expecting. Turns out that I am not an only child and Charlie isn't my real father."

His eyes sadden. "Oh Bella, I am so sorry." He was reaching for me again and I flinched away. "Please, don't touch me Edward, I really don't want to hurt you." I said through my clenched teeth.

He looked at me confused, "Is anyone going to tell me what is going on?"

I was shaking again and Jake squeezed my hand, telling me to calm myself.

"Sam is my brother… I am Joshua Uley's daughter." It came out as a whisper.

I closed my eyes tight, not wanting to see the pain in his eyes; then I heard him gasp.

"No… I won't believe that."

"It is true Edward, she is my sister and she is a part of the pack now." Sam stepped in; he must have seen the tears running down my face.

"But, if she is… one of you… then way hadn't she shown any signs of the change?" he whispered.

"It may be because she is only half Quileute and with your family just now returning, it may have had an effect on her since she has been practically living with your coven." Sam answered.

Jake let a growl rumbled deep in his chest. "Jake, please." I whispered.

"I don't care what she is. I still love her. Bella, love… I still love you no matter what you are, you know that." Edward reached for my hand again.

I pulled away again. "I was seriously Edward, please don't touch me."

"But…" he looked down to see my hand still interlaced with Jake's, "So, you have changed your mind." Not asking but stating as a-matter-of- fact.

I nodded, "I cannot help what happened Edward…but my imprint is too strong to break."

"Imprint? Y-you imprinted on… him!?" he snarled.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Watch it Edward…I am using every ounce of my strength to control myself, please do not give me a reason to let my guard down." I growled.

"But, I love you Bella, please we can make this work. I-I will find a way to make everyone work out, I promise." He was pleading now, his eyes full of love and pain.

"I love you too Edward but it wouldn't work. I hope you can understand where I am coming from."

"I still am not happy about this." His voice was cold now.

"You promised to be happy if I was happy, and you promised to let me go if I choose someone else. Why am I not surprised, you are going back on another promise you made me." I hissed.

He dropped his head, "You are right Bella, I am sorry for my broken promises in the past. If you are truly happy about being with _him_ then I will be happy for you."

Edward turned on his heel and walked back to his car. "Goodbye Bella, I will always love you." he whispered and got into his car and drove off.

The sob I had been holding in broke from my chest and I collapsed onto the ground in tears.

* * *

**Read&Review Please!!!**

**All reviews are welcome, including anonymous one!**

**I want to know what everyone thinks so far!**

**Luv Abby**


End file.
